


Compression Shirts

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, compression shirts suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Bras are hard to find in the apocalypse. You deal with what you get.





	Compression Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Brody's still alive in this BC Vi needs her BFF.

“Hey, thanks for letting me read one of your books.” Clementine smiled, book in hand as she followed Violet back to her room.

“Oh, uh...Don’t worry about it. As long as you bring it back, you can take whatever.” She shrugged, turning the knob on her door and pushing it open.

Clementine glanced over the walls as she entered, taking notice of the several shelves lined with books and other knacks Violet had collected over the years. “You collect animal skulls too…?”

Violet gave Clementine an innocent look, grabbing onto her left arm and rubbing it anxiously as she watched her look amongst her shelves.”I guess; Brody brings me back skulls when she finds then. When Omar’s done with animals he lets me get it out, too…” 

“That’s cool.” Clementine grinned, removing her hand from one and handing Violet the book. “I’d put it back but I don’t exactly know where you want it…”

Violet gave a small thankful smile, taking the book and moving to her shelf. “Y’know, if you and AJ aren’t too settled in that room you could always move into mine,” She started, lifting her arm. “I’ve got plenty of ro-” 

Clementine immediately frowned when Violet whimpered, book barely making it into its place before Violet moved her hand to her right side. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Violet answered quickly - too quickly.

“Violet,” Clementine began, walking over to her girlfriend and grabbing her arms softly. “C’mon, tell me. What hurts?”

Violet sighed, glaring at the floor. “It’s nothing, really Clem, don’t worry about it-”

“Violet.” Her voice was stiff this time - warning almost.

Violet stared Clementine in the eyes for a moment, before sighing and glancing to the side. “It’s just my ribs. Like i said, nothing.”

“Let me see.”

“What?!” Violet swore her face was on fire, Clementine paying no attention as she moved her hands to Violet’s vest.

“Vi, your ribs. Let me see. I wanna see what’s wrong.” Clementine eased, worry evident in her voice. Her eyes searched the clothed area, as if she was trying to look through to find the problem. When Violet only gave a small hum of disbelief, Clementine looked up to her and shrugged. “If you don’t let _me,_ I’ll get Brody to come in.”

Violet glared at this, shaking her head. “No way. Brody would fuss too much.”

“So show me? Please?” Clementine begged, earning a sigh in response.

“I...Fine.” 

Clementine smiled a thank you, hands pulling the vest from Violet’s torso. Violet’s arms almost immediately went over her chest; she felt naked without her vest, and she still had another layer to lose. 

“Can you get your shirt off or do you want help?”

Violet turned to Clementine, attempting to fight the blush on her face as she scowled at the ground. “I can-” Violet was cut off by another whimper when she raised her arms, hands falling down almost immediately. 

“Let me help, Vi.” Clementine eased, Violet sighing in compliance as she put her arms outwards. Shivers ran up her spine as she felt Clementine’s hands softly brush against her skin, pulling the shirt forwards and over her head. Violet crossed her arms, covering her near bare chest as Clementine neatly folded the shirt and set it on Violet’s bed.

“Where does it hurt?”

Violet kept her hands over her chest, not looking Clementine in the eye. “My ribs…” 

“Left or right side?” Clementine asked for confirmation, kneeling down so her head was at level with Violet’s waist. 

“..Both,” Violet sighed, taking a shaky breath as she glanced down to Clementine.

Clementine moved her hands to softly grip Violet’s waist, peering over to the girl’s right side, only to wince. “Jesus, Violet…” She trailed off, pushing the fabric of her bra up a bit and running her thumb over the skin. “No wonder your ribs hurt - your skin’s purple!”

“I-I know, okay?” Violet sighed, hand moving down to grab Clementine’s and softly push it off. “Look, after a while I couldn’t...fit...anymore, in...anything else, so Brody found a few compression shirts and sewed them together. It’s fine, Clem, really,”

“It’s not fine! Is your left side bruised too?” She questioned, answering for herself as she glanced to Violet’s other side and shaking her head at the purple bruises. “Vi,”

“Clem, really, it’s-”

“-Take it off.”

Violet’s eyes widened as Clementine stood up, eyebrows furrowing in disbelief. “What? I don’t have anything else to wear!”

“That’s the point,” Clementine reasoned. “Go without one for a few days. Or, if you feel like you need to wear one, take mine.”

“Clementine I am not wearing your bra-”

“-we’ll you’re not keeping that on. I’m serious. Take it off. I’ll give you my jacket, zip it up, no one will be able to tell the difference.”

Violet’s hard gaze faltered a bit, eyes shifting to the floor and back to Clementine as she once more crossed her arms over her chest. “Clem, I’m not gonna...I-”

“-I’ll go outside.” Clementine reasoned, already starting to unzip her jacket. When Violet still hesitated, Clementine tilted her head a bit, as if asking her why.

“I can’t get it off…” Violet grumbled. “I mean, i can kinda get it off, but I can’t lift my arms over my head, Clem…” She sighed.

“Oh…” Clementine’s gaze faltered,a softer expression replacing it. “Then I’ll close my eyes. And do my best not to-...touch.” She reasoned, closing her eyes and holding her arms out in a presenting way to her girlfriend. “See? Eyes closed.”

“Clementine,-”

“-I’ll go get Brody if you’d feel more comfortable with her doing it?”

“Dear god, no, Brody would start talking about chest size and- no.” Violet grimaced, sighing and making her way over to her girlfriend. “Just- _No. Looking._ Okay?”

“I promise, no looking.” Clementie chuckled, hands feeling out Violet’s back as she leaned towards her. Her hands felt around for the edge of the sewn together compression shirts, stopping and moving around the edge once she found it. 

Violet tried her best not to squirm under her touch, glare plastered on her face as she glanced across the room, avoiding looking at Clementine’s face. It wasn’t until she felt Clementine’s fingers brush against the side of her breast that she let out a small squeal, wide eyes looking to Clementine’s face.

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” Clementine almost immediately apologized, her tone more sincere than Violet ever thought she might’ve heard. After a few grunts and whimpers of pain, Clementine slid the shirts off and over Violet’s head, pulling her hands against her chest. Violet quickly leaned over to her bed, snatching up her shirt and bending over to attempt to throw it on, whimpering as Clementine outstretched her arms again.

“C’mere, lemme help.” She whispered, almost as if she could see despite her closed eyes. Violet grumpily walked back over, her arms and head in the shirt.

“Just...Just pull it down from my neck, please…” She grumbled, feeling Clementine’s hands trace up her back before reaching the shirt. Her fingers wrapped around the fabric, softly tugging it down as far as she could pull it and feeling Violet’s touch leave her fingers.

“Is it okay if I open my eyes now?”

“No!” Violet answered quickly, shaking her head and correcting herself. “I mean, just...Just a second, let me get on your jacket first,” She sighed, slipping her arms into it and connecting the ends, zipping it up above her chest.

“Okay, yeah, you can open your eyes.”

Clementine opened them, offering Violet a cheeky grin. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” Violet simply shook her head and crossed her arms again, causing Clementine to place a soft kiss to her head. “Don’t be pouty. Now I get to wear your vest!” She snickered, grabbing Violet’s vest and sliding her arms into it.

Violet glanced up to watch Clementine slide her arms through it, her arms relaxing as she stared at the sight. Clementine in her vest was absolutely adorable. And badass. Adorably badass. “What do you think? How do I look?” Clementine joked, spinning around a bit. 

“Good…” Violet trailed off, feeling Clementine’s arms wrap around her in a hug. 

“Tomorrow we can take Ruby and Brody out with us to go shopping. Like, a girls day, or something… Find you a bra...” She trailed off, Violet huffing against the hug.

“Good luck trying to get Brody home.”

Clementine smiled at this, the two standing for a moment, before Clementine broke the silence. “Thank you, Vi.”

“What for…?” Violet asked quizzically. 

“Letting me help you. Listening to me. Allowing me to free you from that terribly sewn piece of fabric.”

Violet chuckled, closing her eyes softly. “Don’t let Brody hear you say that. She might cry.”

“Mm, I wouldn’t let her.”


End file.
